


A Very Winchester Christmas

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: Winter 2010 drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean exchange presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Winchester Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [probing_grays](http://probing-grays.livejournal.com). Also on [LJ](http://community.livejournal.com/chomalfoyfics/39895.html) and [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/32987.html).

"Merry Christmas, Dean!"

"Why are you wearing that beanie?"

Sam handed him a package. "Just open it."

Dean grinned and tore the paper. But when he saw what he held, his face fell. Sam's did as well.

"Don't you like it?" Sam asked.

"Sure, yeah," Dean said. "Here, open mine."

Sam opened Dean's package, and his stomach sank. "Um, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

He took the hat off with his free hand. His head was completely bald. His other hand held combs.

"You sold your gun, didn't you?" he asked Dean.

Dean held up the new holster Sam had bought him. "Maybe?"


End file.
